watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pajama Party Q
Pajama Party Q&A' (#206)|next=yes|nextvideo= Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (3) (#207)}} Pajama Party Q&A is a vlog the girls did as the seventh installment to the Away from Keyboard series. As the title suggests, the girls answered questions the fans had whilst in their pajamas. This video was uploaded on December 25th, 2014 and was the 206th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis Who are we? The girls introduce themselves one by one, stating their ages and their first video, revealing that Sydney is the oldest and Mariya and Molly are the youngest (at the time of the video). They also added an interesting fact about themselves that the fans may not know. Molly says that two of her toes are webbed, but it doesn't help her swim. Mariya says that she's probably the busiest person you'll meet. Mackenzie says that she has a twin sister and plays the violin, while Andrea says that she likes to dye her hair in many different colors. Sydney says that her favorite animals are Hippopotamus and Elephants. Renae takes a while to answer, Andrea asking how no one has an answer, Renae saying that she has a lot of things to say. She finally answers that she is studying in college for nursing. What does it take to organize a shoot? Andrea answers that it's all magic, Renae comments that Gandalf helps, Andrea adding that Renae uses razors for the hobbits. Mackenzie then comments that she thought Andrea meant the equipment, joking that they need lots those since Andrea keeps breaking them. Molly explains that it's all about patience and coordination in getting everyone to get together, and that when they are ready, they end up late. Renae adds that it's like telling them to stop being a girl. Where do you shoot your videos? Renae answers "here", a graphic of the milky way appearing with an arrow pointing to Earth. Mackenzie then says that they do shoots at their houses, Andrea telling her to keep the location a mystery. Mackenzie then backtracks and says that they do their shoots in a cupboard that they found in a broken alley way and they hop into it, taking them to either Narnia or Diagon Alley, Renae adding that it's always a mystery. Will there be a GirlsPlay website with Merch? Andrea says that they're planning on doing merchandise, but it's just a lot of work. Sydney adds that the fans should keep supporting and telling their friends about them so they get bigger and get more time to make merch. Will you ever do more than gaming? Andrea answers that they've thought about doing reaction videos, Mackenzie adding that they've done other non gaming activities and Away from Keyboard is where they're going with the non gaming content. Molly adds that the AFKs are cool in that they get to use ideas that they have and ideas that the fans have. Do you make videos in advance? or upload the same day? Sydney answers that they film in advance, since if they were to shoot and upload in one day, they won't be able to get all the girls in one spot, since their schedules are different between one another. Sydney adds that they try to get the videos the fans want out as quick as possible. Favorite game you've played in GirlsPlay? Renae answers that her favorite is Alien: Isolation, saying that it's fun, it has a story, she can sneak and kill people, saying that that is what makes games fun. Sydney answers Super Hot since it was the first time she got to use a gun in a game. She also adds that she found it funny that she punched the boss to win the game. Andrea answers that her favorite was Outlast, saying that she loves horror games. Mackenzie says her favorite is The Wolf Among Us, saying she loves being a sheriff wolf. She also adds Goat Simulator, saying that it was fun to run around as a goat causing mayhem. Mariya answers that her favorite is The Wolf Among Us as well, saying that she likes the storyline of the game and trying to figure out what was going on. Molly answers that her favorite was The Forest, which was the first video she was in, and thought it was cool watching the video and seeing herself in it. She adds that her favorite at the moment is The Evil Within, saying that it's her kind of game. How did GirlsPlay start? Mariya answers that the original girls worked together at the time and a colleague suggested that they start a girl gaming channel, and they ran with the idea. She then adds that it has changed a lot since then and that it all started with work. Sydney adds that when the original girls started to leave the channel, they brought in friends and that the ones that came afterwards weren't people they originally worked with. Molly adds that she has Andrea to thank for being on the channel, since they worked together and she saw the channel and put little hints towards Andrea. Andrea comments that she thought it was her idea. Will you do really hard or strange challenges? The girls answers yes, Mackenzie saying that as long as it's not a food challenge. Molly adds that it's character building and jokes that it's going to prepare her for the adult world. Renae adds that it levels them up, Andrea saying that Mariya is a level 1000. Molly adds that she came in late so she has to build up her experience, Andrea saying they have a lot more in store for her. Sydney joking that they're going to make Molly do all the old challenges. Do you ever get into fights with each other? Mackenzie jokes that she walks in the room and slaps each of the girls in a row, Renae adding that they need to get it out of their system and then they're okay. Sydney adds that they're like everybody else, they're going to fight and have moments. Andrea jokes the she loves the other girls and can't help it if the others hate her. Mackenzie adds that they're super congenial and that girls will be girls, and that overall they love each other and are great friends. Kenzie, how much do you love chocolate ice cream? Mackenzie seems to be taken aback with the question, as she states that chocolate isn't her favorite and prefers vanilla or cookie dough, saying that chocolate is a three out of ten. She then adds that she doesn't really like ice cream. Sydney, why do you cringe when playing Happy Wheels? Sydney answers that it's mainly the sound effects of the blood and children getting ripped apart. Mackenzie comments that it's kind of an understandable, moral view. Molly saying that it's unlike Andrea who's terrified of children. Will you still comments back to us when you're famous? Mariya answers that it's a goal of theirs to build a community with the fans and that their lives may get chaotic and they might not be on as much as they'd like to be. She adds that as a whole, they would always comment back. What are the future plans of GirlsPlay? Andrea jokes that world domination it their end game and goes into detail on what she plans do when they get there, Mackenzie saying it's like a revelation. Andrea says that she wants an army of minions and that the other girls will be her generals. The other girls agree with this, Mackenzie asking if the army can be an army of topless guys, Andrea saying that topless guys do not incite fear in the hearts of the many, saying that she can't rule the world with all the hotness around her. Renae adds that no matter how famous they get, they're still going to be there for the fans. The girls then close the video, dancing out of frame, leaving Renae and Mariya to do the outtro. Trivia *This video marked Sydney's 100th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2014